I Dream of...
by Court
Summary: There's a genie and a master and some fortune cookies and a party and a panda bear and a french maid and just read.....please?


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Title: I Dream of... 

Author: Courtney 

Summary: This is another Bobby and Lindsay fic, and takes place in the 3rd season. There's a genie and a master and some fortune cookies and a party and a panda bear and a french maid and just read.....please? 

Rating: PG-13 

Thanks to: Livvy, Livvy, Livvy - what would I do without you? Thank you ever so much for editing this and making the title picture (awesome job!). Also, thanks to everyone that replied to my "weird story" idea a few weeks ago - for all your encouragement. This story is for all of you. 

Feedback: Can't get enough of it! (blessed_23_83@yahoo.com) 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to DEK (except Nicholas, The Spauldings, Carter and Melanie). "I Dream of Jeannie" is a Screen Gems production and it's characters (mentioned in this story: Jeannie, Major Anthony Nelson, Roger, etc.) belong to them. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Beeeeep! Beeeeeep! Rrrrreeewwwwee! Rrrrreeewwwwee! Rrrrreeewwwwee!   


Bobby quickly switches the radio on in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise from both in and outside his apartment. Boston on a Saturday night was expected to be nothing short of tumultuous, but tonight the city's excessive racket was more than a little out of the ordinary.   


Deciding Sinatra was a reasonable choice for a 'listen-while-working' tune, he drops his hand from the knob and onto the desk, blindly grasping the cool metal tube of the silver ball-point pen, as his eyes return to the contents of the open folder before him. He'd been doing the same thing for the past forty-five minutes and it wasn't getting any more interesting. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing.   


Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg! Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg!   


Bobby drops the pen and stares at the phone. His gaze shifts from it to the clock and back again. A sexy smile curves upon his lips as he picks it up on the third ring. "You're late."   


"Oh - five minutes, Bobby - please," The woman on the line says with a hint of annoyance.   


"Hey, every minute counts Ms. Dole."   


"Don't start with me, Bobby Donnell," she warns, "Besides - you were late last time."   


"Bu - ah -" he stammers.   


"Bu- ah - what?" She mocks him.   


"Nevermind. I forgive you."   


"Oh, thank God, because I was really afraid I'd lose sleep over this."   


He shakes his head and leans back in the chair. "You know -"   


"No, I don't know. So, why don't you tell me?"   


"Tell you what?"   


"What you're wearing. And you'd better do it right this time. No stone left unturned..no detail cast aside..."   


"Oh, and you -"   


"Tick, tick, tick - time is money and especially in this case."   


"Right. The cross-state-line thing."   


"Come on, already. I'm hanging up in 5...4...3..."   


"Jeans...Hillfigure, blue...no socks...um, a long-sleeved cotton shirt - white. You?"   


"A sleeve-less red v-line blouse...black capris...black sandals...hair down."   


"Jewelry?"   


"Diamond studs...no necklace."   


"Mmmm. Hold on, let me get a mental picture..."   


"Bobby!"   


"Sorry. What's next?"   


"You should know, we've done this enough times."   


He thinks a minute, then jumps up. "Ah-hah! Where are you?"   


"Bingo. I'm on the sidewalk, on the way to my taxi."   


"What are you doing?"   


"I just picked up some Chinese take-out. I'm starved. How about you?"   


"Food wouldn't be a bad thing, actually..."   


"I KNEW it!! I bet you haven't eaten since lunch. You got wrapped up in work and neglected your nutritional needs. You're probably sitting at your desk right now."   


"You know me so well." He smiles. She did...more than anyone ever had before.   


"You really should go get something."   


"I will...after our date."   


"Okay..."   


"I've been looking forward to this all day..." He whispers to her, looking longingly at her picture resting beside the lamp.   


"Me too..."   


"I miss you..." He reaches out and takes the frame in his hand, using his fingers to trace over it lightly.   


"I miss you, too..."   


"Don't get me wrong - I love these conversations we have everynight, but...the sound of your voice...as wonderful as it is...it's not enough." He pauses, closing his eyes momentarily. "I want to see you....I need to see you."   


"I'm not that far away," she giggles.   


"What - do you want me to catch the ten-thirty flight?" He muses.   


"No..."   


"No?" He laughs.   


Before he can respond further, the doorbell rings. "Hold on a minute, baby. Someone's at the door."   


Bobby moves the speaker away from his mouth, unlocks the door and pulls it open. He couldn't believe what was standing before him.   


"Who is it?" She purrs into the phone as she flashes him a sexy grin, pleased at his surprise.   


"Uh -"   


Lindsay shuts off her phone and pushes it into her purse. "Well, aren't you gonna let me in? These bags aren't getting any lighter ya know."   


Bobby smiles, presses the "off" button on his phone and throws it onto the sofa. He takes Lindsay's suitcases and sets them inside, motioning for her to follow. She closes and locks the door, then sets the food and her purse down on the table in the corridor. Before she can do so herself, a hand lands on her shoulder and turns her around, gently forcing her against the door.   


Bobby begins kissing her feverishly, and she responds within seconds. Lips meet, open, tongues meet and dance.....lightly touching and tasting....savoring the moment...never wanting to stop. The need for air causes them to break.....his hands caressing her cheeks as their foreheads rest against each other.   


"I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."   


"Bobby," she laughs, "I wasn't gone that long."   


"Two weeks and four days is very long!"   


"Yeah, but I was supposed to be gone for three weeks."   


"But you decided that you couldn't live one more day away from me, right?"   


"Hah! I hate to break this to you, Bobby, but my brother got called away to South Carolina on business and my sister-in-law took their kids to see her mother - I HAD to leave."   


"Oh." His smile falls and his hands leave her face.   


"Awww, you big baby. I was only kidding." She kisses him tenderly. "I missed you, too."   


Lindsay grabs Bobby's hands and whispers something into his ear, then gives him a kiss that tells him exactly how much he was missed. Moaning, his arms encircle her waist and he deepens her kiss. Their kisses become more and more demanding....their passion growing to the point of no return. His hands leave her waist and trace over her body: arms...elbows...breasts...hips...thighs - thrilling chills bolting down her spine in reaction. They trail slowly to the backs of her thighs, urging her legs up and around his waist. Bobby starts walking them toward his room, when Lindsay pulls away. "Wait."   


"Wha - what? What's wrong?" He says breathlessly.   


"I'm hungry."   


"Yeah?" He grins, then kisses her. "So am I..."   


He kisses her again, resuming his journey to the bedroom.   


"No," she pulls away again. "I mean, yeah...but I need food more."   


"Oh, please tell me you're joking," he groans.   


"I wish I was, but...I'm not, Bobby. My stomach keeps growling."   


"Do you want me to growl?" He puts on a serious face.   


She laughs. "I'm sorry."   


"Hummmm...." Reluctant, he sighs - but complies, helping her to her feet. "You're killing me, Lindsay."   


"I know. Sorry." She kisses him. "I'm dying here, though. But I promise you - give me twenty minutes and it'll be worth the wait."   


Their eyes meet briefly. He nods, then heads into the kitchen. "You get the bag, I'll get the plates. Meet me on the sofa."   


"Deal." She grabs the bag and moves into the living room, setting it on the coffee table, before sitting on the edge of the couch.   


"Heineken, okay?" He asks as he sits beside her.   


"Yeah." He hands her a bottle. "Thanks."   


They start removing the cartons and set them on the table. Lindsay takes the tops off and lays out the menu.   


"All right...we've got sweet and sour chicken...shrimp fried rice...a few eggrolls, and some fouton soup."   
She hands him his chopsticks, then fixes her plate. "I got soy sauce, too. It's in there somewhere. Help yourself, cuz you know I hate it."   


He smiles at her as he finds it, then teasingly hovers it over her rice.   


"Bobby!" She screeches, moving back into the cushions.   


He laughs, finishes his plate, then joins her. He finds the remote and begins channel surfing.   


"Tonight, TVLand presents the 'I Dream of Jeannie' marathon. Eight hours of classic Jeannie episodes chosen online by YOU. Up next is the series' pilot - 'The Lady in the Bottle'..."   


"What do you think?" Bobby looks at Lindsay.   


She shrugs her shoulders. "Works for me."   


They eat and watch in silence for a few minutes, the occasional laugh from either of them breaking it slightly.   


"Napkin?" Lindsay holds up one, expecting Bobby to take it, but he pays her no mind. She looks up at him: his face is glued to the tv set. She glances at the screen, and back at him, then swats him. "Bobby!"   


"Huh? What?" He looks at her, dazed.   


"I said - 'napkin'?"   


"Oh. Yeah, sure." He reaches for it, but she gives him a funny look and pulls it back. "What are you doing?"   


"Got something you wanna tell me?"   


"What?" He looks confused.   


"About a *certain* genie??"   


"No."   


"Come on, Bobby. Your eyes were burning a hole in the television screen about five seconds ago."   


"Oh, please."   


"What - 'oh, please'?!"   


"I was just looking - and besides, you have no room to talk. I can't count the number of times I had to snap your jaw closed when a *certain* Tom or Brad were on."   


"Well - I - I'm a woman!"   


"And I'm a man!"   


"You mean to tell me you find her attractive?"   


"Well, I don't normally go for blondes...but she's definitely an exception."   


"What is it - the outfit?"   


"Could be. It's very revealing and...."   


"And?"   


"And...sexy."   


"Sexy?!" She exclaims.   


"Yeah. I don't think there's a normal red-blooded male out there who wouldn't love to be 'smoked' into that bottle with her for a few hours..."   


"Okaaaaay...I think that'll do."   


"But I'll tell you one thing."   


"I'm not sure I want to know..." she groans.   


Bobby puts his plate down, then moves closer to Lindsay, looking her in the eye. "I'd rather be locked away in a bottle with you anyday."   


"I'll bet. Nice save."   


"I mean it."   


Lindsay gazes into those gorgeous blue eyes, searching for truth in his words. She looks at him seriously.   
"You really do...don't you?"   


He smiles and brushes her hair away from her face. "Yes. Of course."   


She continues staring at him.   


"Fortune cookies."   


Confused, she shakes her head. "Hmmm?"   


"Fortune cookies - you got fortune cookies, right?"   


"OH - yeah, yeah."   


Lindsay leans forward and puts her plate on the table, then grabs two cookies from the pile.   


"Here." She hands him one.   


They open the wrappers and break the cookies. Without reading the messages, they pull the papers out and switch.   


"Remember to add on 'in bed'. You go first," he urges her.   


"No - you. I went first last time."   


"Fine.....'Good fortune is coming your way," he laughs, "in bed.'"   


"Mmmmmm.....really now?" She grins.   


"You have NO idea."   


"I think I might..." she giggles.   


"Nevermind. Your turn."   


"Okay..." she reads it to herself and gasps.   


"What? What does it say?"   


"You really wanna know?"   


"Yes!"   


She re-reads it and laughs. "No...I can't. Let me get another one, okay?"   


"No! Tell me what it says."   


"Uh-uh." She shakes her head.   


"Lindsay..." He tries to snatch it, but she leaps off the couch. He chases her. "No! Bobby, no!"   


He catches her and and throws her over his shoulder, surprising her - forcing her to drop it.   


"Ah-hah!" He tightens his grip on her and bends down to get it. "'To achieve a great goal...." he reads the rest silently, then aloud, laughing, "one must bring along duct tape...in bed.'"   


Bobby roars with laughter, feeling Lindsay shake in hysterics against him. "That could be interesting..." She pinches him on the butt and he winces. "Ow!" He shifts forward quickly, causing her to shriek. "Yup, it certainly could. I think I just might have a roll somewhere...let's go check."   


In a fit of giggles, Bobby runs into his room, Lindsay gripping onto him desperately.   
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday afternoon - Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt. Lindsay sits at her desk, looking over her court-ordered case she received that morning. Bobby was in court with Eugene, and Ellenor and Jimmy were meeting with clients in the conference room, and Bec was on her three week vacation, so, it was just her and Lucy in the front office.   


Lindsay looks up from the file and smiles at Lucy as she sets a steaming cup of coffee on her desk. "You read my mind, Lucy. Thanks."   


"No problem. It's good to have you back. I haven't really gotten the chance to say it, since you've been in court or something all week."   


"Yeah. Thanks. It's good to be back."   


"Bobby's been unbearable....next time you leave, you should take him with you."   


Lindsay smiles and they laugh.   


"Do you need anything else?"   


"No. I'm fine."   


"Okay, well....just let me know if you change your mind."   


Lindsay smiles and nods. Lucy walks back to her desk to catch the ringing phone.   


"Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt.....yes, well, Mr. Donnell is in court right now, but Ms. Dole is right here. One moment, please." She looks over at Lindsay. "Line two."   


"Who is it?"   


"Some guy looking for you or Bobby. Says you come recommended."   


"Okay." She picks up the phone and presses '2'. "This is Lindsay Dole, how can I help you?"   


"My name is Nicholas David. I'm an accountant...rather I was an accountant at Thomas & Associates, and I want to sue my former employer for wrongful termination. I'm in need of an excellent attorney. I'm told you and Mr. Donnell are the best."   


"Okay, Mr. David, why don't we make an appointment to meet and discuss your claim?"   


"That's fine. When are you available?"   


"Let me transfer you back to our assistant, Lucy. She'll notify you of the best time to conference."   


"Thank you, Ms. Dole."   


"You're welcome. I'll see you soon."   


She transfers the call back to Lucy, then goes back to her work. She looks up again as Bobby and Eugene walk in. "How'd it go?"   


"Fine. We're recessed until tomorrow morning," Bobby says as he checks his messages.   


Eugene moves in front of Lindsay's desk. "Ellenor and Jimmy still with The Spauldings?"   


Before Lindsay can respond, the conference room door opens and they file out.   


"So, we'll see you in court next week." Ellenor says to the couple as they walk towards the door.   


"Of course. Thank you, Ms. Frutt...Mr. Berluti."   


They walk out as another man walks in. He is tall, with thick, black hair and wearing a dark blue three-piece suit. He shuts the door behind him, turning heads as his presense is made known.   


"Carter!" Bobby shakes hands with his friend and fellow defense attorney - Rick Carter.   


"How's it going, man?"   


"Pretty good. You know everyone, right?"   


"Yeah, yeah. How are you guys? Ellenor, Jimmy, Eugene, Lindsay..." he nods as he says each of their names.   


"This is our assistant, Lucy Hatcher." Bobby motions toward her.   


"Miss Hatcher.....it's a pleasure."   


Lucy smiles and stands, extending her hand seductively. "Call me Lucy. And the pleasure is all mine."   


Bobby clears his throat and glares at Lucy. Her smile fades and she lowers herself back into her seat.   


"Carter, how's Melanie?" Lindsay asks, in attempt to ease the tension.   


"She's great."   


"Have you set the date?"   


"Yeah. July 29th."   


"I better get an invitation."   


"You know you will. In the mean time, you and Bobby should double-date with us again sometime."   


"Sounds good to me. Last time was fun." Bobby smiles at Lindsay and Carter.   


"Sure was. But listen.....I really should get to why I came. I've got a court date in fifteen."   


"Anything the matter?" Ellenor asks.   


"Oh, no. Mel and I were talking the other night about what to do for our engagement party. You know how we always have to do something out of the ordinary?"   


"Yeah. I think we all remember the night you guys got up on the stage at The Handlebar and sang 'I Honestly Love You' to each other in front of about seventy people," Ellenor says, causing the others to laugh.   


"It was her birthday - we were drinking!"   


"Yeah, well, drunk or not...." Jimmy mumbles.   


"ANYWAY - back to what I was saying. We decided to do things a bit different from the traditional style. Both our families want to throw separate parties for us and so, this is a 'friends only' gala. And it's going to be a costume party."   


"A costume party?" Bobby laughs.   


"Yeah. That's how we met. At Dennis Worthy's birthday bash/costume party. Remember? I was Simba -"   


"And she was Nala," Everyone (minus Lucy and Carter) chimes in unison.   


"Yes, we've heard the story enough times, so, that even if we weren't there - we'd still know about it." Ellenor says, rolling her eyes.   


"I think it's a great idea, Carter. Different - but sweet." Lindsay smiles at him.   


"Thank you, Lindsay. I think it's going to be a very memorable night.......in more ways than one." He laughs. "I can't wait to see what some of you jokers are gonna be wearing. I'll have about ten rolls of film ready." He looks at his watch. "Oh, look at the time - I've got to go. Uh, the party's in two weeks - at the Hilton - on Friday night at eight o' clock. See you guys then."   


"Carter - one question?" Bobby catches his arm.   


"Yeah?"   


"Why didn't you just mail out invitations?"   


"Oh. Another part of the 'breaking with tradition' plan. Mel's idea. Gotta go."   


They laugh as he runs out of the office.   


Bobby walks over to Lindsay. "Can I talk to you?"   


"Yeah."   


She gets up and follows him into his office. He closes the door.   


"What's up?"   


"This costume party...you want to go?"   


"Yeah. It sounds like a good time. Why?"   


"I figured you did. I was just curious as to whether you wanted to dress up as a couple...ya know, like Mickey and Minnie..." They laugh. "or just do our own thing."   


"Well, we have two weeks to figure it out, but...I'd like to do our own thing. Maybe we could even surprise each other."   


"OH....." Bobby grins and puts his arms around her. "That's an idea."   


"A good one?" She smiles, her eyes twinkling.   


"Yeah..." He nods, then leans down to kiss her.   


"Bobby...." she pulls back "we're at work....and the blinds are open."   


"That never stopped us before...but -" He lets her go, walks over to the blinds and closes them. "There, better?"   


"Yeah.....but we're still at work, and -"   


Bobby hushes her with a mind-blowing kiss. Lindsay giggles as he moves them over to the couch. They continue kissing as they fall back onto it.   
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later. On the night of Carter and Melanie's engagement party, Bobby drives up in front of the Hilton and puts his brake on. The young man on duty opens his door and he steps out, invitation in hand. He smiles, handing 'Thomas' - as his name tag read - the keys: he loved valet parking. He and Lindsay had decided to meet at the party - well, Lindsay decided. She was still working and insisted that he should go ahead without her, so, only one of them would be late.   


After showing his invitation to the doorman, Bobby walks into the party, immediately greeted by the happy couple.   


"Bobby!" Melanie hugs him. "I'm so glad you came."   


"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Congratulations."   


"Thanks. Love the costume."   


"Yeah, well, Lindsay has a thing for Zorro...so...."   


"Where is she? I didn't see her come in," Carter says, curious.   


"She's still in court. She should be here soon."   


"Court, huh?" Melanie smiles.   


"Yeah...what's with the smile?"   


"Oh, nothing. Lindsay and I had lunch the other day.....and well....." she giggles "Let's just say, I think you're gonna have a lot of fun tonight, Bobby. Talk to you later. Mingle."   


Mel hooks her arm with Carter's and smiles teasingly at Bobby as they walk away. Bobby looks helplessly at Carter, and he shrugs his shoulders.   


Bobby finds the spot from which the entrance is best viewed, anxiously awaiting Lindsay's arrival. He talks with friends as they pass, but never moves from his position. A waiter comes by with a tray of champagne, and he grabs a glass. He laughs as he notices Jimmy "the panda" and Lucy "the french maid" walk in, heading his way.   


"Oooooohhhhh nice, Bobby. You pull off Zorro very well." Lucy winks at him.   


"Thank you, Lucy." He says a bit embarrassed. "You look good, too. Jimmy..."   


"Don't say a word to me, all right? This is not just a costume, it's a lost bet. Don't ask."   


"Okay..."   


"Where's Lindsay?" Lucy asks, looking around.   


"She's running late, but she'll be here."   


"Oh. So, that means I can have a dance?" Lucy grins, stepping closer to Bobby.   


He steps back. "No. Lindsay gets the first dance. Sorry Luce. Why don't you dance with Jimmy?"   


"Why didn't I think of that? Jimmy?" She takes his arm, and looks at Bobby. "By the way, Ellenor and Eugene aren't coming..."   


"Why not?"   


"Eugene has Kendell and Ellenor's out of town for the weekend - for her sister's birthday."   


"Oh, okay. What about Bec? Did she call back?"   


"Yeah. She said to tell you to give the couple her best wishes, but she wouldn't go to a costume party even if she was home, so, she wasn't about to cut her vacation short to go to one."   


Bobby chuckles. "All right then. Anything else?"   


"That's it, boss."   


Lucy winks at Bobby and leads Jimmy to the dance floor. Bobby watches them go, then turns around and nearly drops his glass. There she stood, grinning at him from ear to ear, arms folded in a perfect imitation of the character to which she was playing for the night.   


"Cat got your tongue......Master?"   


Bobby's glass tips over and the liquid drips onto the floor, his mouth agape. His eyes slowly scan her body - from head to toe: she wore the exact outfit - pink shawl wrapped around her head, held up by the red crown....hair fixed in a high pony tail; a tiny band of pink material covers her chest...a small short-sleeved jacket pulled over her shoulders - red with a pink trim; then, nothing......nothing but bare flesh.....her cute belly button....and finally the pants - red at the top, but pink....sheer pink......all the way down to her feet - covered with jewel-glittered slippers. Millions of thoughts were running throughout his mind, but the only complete one went something like, "Jeannie who?"   


"How does it look? Did I get it right?"   


"Did you -" he laughs "You got it, all right. You look incredible." He smiles, looking over her again - very satisfied. "How did you -"   


"You can get anything online."   


"Apparently so. Wow...."   


Lindsay blushes. "You, too. Zorro." She grins and puts her hand on his chest. "You remembered."   


"Yeah. So, it looks okay?"   


"Better than that. Can I get a kiss from the 'great' Zorro?"   


"Mmmmmmmmm......."   


He leans down and they kiss......forgetting about anything and everything else.....including the fact that they are in a public place. Bobby's hands run along her bare back, and Lindsay moans, throwing her arms around his neck.   


"Eh, hemmmmm....."   


They jump away from each other and turn red in the face, as Melanie and Carter look on amused.   


"So, I take it Bobby enjoyed your surprise, Lindsay?"   


"You might say that....." Lindsay mumbles, looking down, smiling to herself.   


"It looks really good," Mel comments.   


"Yeah it does. Extremely....." Carter catches his mistake and looks at his fiance'. "Of course, not as good as my amazing lady here. I love you. Have I told you that lately? Honey.....sweetie....."   


"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'd better think of some new ones, too - dear."   


"Lindsay. Bobby. Enjoy yourselves."   


"We will. Congratulations you two."   


"Thanks."   


As they walk away, Lindsay watches them....and Bobby watches her. She turns to meet his grin. "What?"   


"Nothing. Just 'enjoying' myself."   


Lindsay smiles. "Really now?"   


"Uh, huh." He takes her arm. "So....you think you can 'blink' us onto the dance floor?"   
  


~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
"Where are we?" Bobby asks.   


Lindsay giggles as Bobby stumbles along beside her - blindfolded. "Come on, Lindsay. It's not funny. What the hell's going on?"   


"Shhh....hold on would ya?"   


Lindsay unlocks Bobby's apartment door, and pushes it open, leading Bobby inside. She holds onto his arm, guiding him towards the bedroom. They reach the door, and Lindsay stops.   


"Okay, Zorro. Wait right here. Don't move."   


"Wha -"   


He reaches out for her, but it's too late....she's all ready gone. "Lindseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She doesn't answer. He waits. A few minutes pass, and she's back.   


"Okay....." She walks inside his room, stopping him at the threshhold. "Take off your blindfold."   


Bobby unties the blindfold, and rubs his eyes. It was his room.......but it wasn't. Long strands of pink, purple, orange, green and blue beads were hanging along the walls.....pink candles lit along the floor....his comforter was missing from his bed and replaced with a satin pink blanket, gold, blue and pink satin throw pillows and Lindsay.....lying enticingly along it. Bobby shakes his head, smiling. He walks over to her, and lays beside her.   


"I know this isn't a bottle, but -"   


He grabs her and kisses her. "It's wonderful. I can't believe you did this."   


"Yeah, well, I thought you might like it."   


"Like it?! I love it."   


"Is it like you imagined it........in your fantasy?"   


"No....." she looks disappointed "Better. Ten times better."   


She smiles. "I'm happy you're pleased, Master."   


"I could get used to this 'Master' thing....." he grins.   


She smiles and laughs softly. "Yeah,well......don't." His face falls and he tries to speak, but she places a finger to his lips. "I don't seem to remember you mentioning any arguments in your fantasy...or any talking of any kind for that matter."   


"That's because there wasn't any."   


"Then why are we?"   


"Good question."   


Lindsay laughs before he kisses her.   


"Hey......one question."   


"Hmmm?"   


"You got a fantasy?"   


"Yeah...."   


"Remind me to ask ya know.....after...."   


"Okay....."   


"You promise? Cuz if you don't, I don't wanna hear anything -"   


"Bobby?"   


"Huh?"   


"Remember the one when Jeannie threatened to leave her master cuz he never shut up?"   


"No."   


"Well, I DO!"   


Bobby catches her warning tone and all verbal conversation ceases. To sum up the remaining events of the night......let's just say the genie granted her master's every wish and....he granted all of hers, too. 

THE END 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   



End file.
